Suì-Fēng (Blankslate)
Sui-Feng (often romanized as Soifon) is the former captain of the 2nd division and the former Commander of the Omitsukido. She is a citizen of Yūrei Ōkoku as well as the current wife of Akisame. Appearance Sui-Feng's appearance has altered slightly since her time with the Gotei 13. Her hair is now shoulder length and is somewhat darker in shade, though she still keeps her two signature hair braids. She is also a little taller than before and she now wears three ear rings on her left ear. Personality Though her appearance has changed, Sui-Feng's attitude has remained the same more or less. She is still cold towards those she has little interest for, and she is often prone to hard action against people that annoy her to an extent. This conflicts heavily with the attitude of her husband's, who she often picks on for being so laid back. Despite this, Sui-Feng is somewhat softer than before. She loves Akisame very much and she usually gets upset over his desires to make her happy, wishing that he wouldn't push himself so much for her sake and her sake alone. She is also conflicted within herself over the issue of whether or not she wants to have a family. History During the events of Wrath of the Archdemon, Sui-Feng had battled Ultharon the Mighty, a Gran Vasto Lorde who was preparing to invade Soul Society. During this fight, she lost her beloved mentor Yoruichi Shihoin and was nearly killed herself. Later in Soul Society, Ultharon attacked and killed numerous Gotei 13 members, including Head Captain Yamamoto. In his dying breath, Yamamoto gave Sui-Feng his rank of Head Captain, much to her surprise. She later led the counter-attack against Ultharon and used her bankai to destroy Ultharon's massive portal, which he was using to colonize Soul Society. Ichigo then used the Final Getsuga Tensho to destroy Ultharon and bring peace to Soul Society. After about 50 years of service, Sui-Feng decided that she was tired of fighting and wanted to live a normal life. She then married Akisame, who had helped her during Ultharon's invasion. When the Mourning War incident occured, Akisame moved himself and Sui-Feng to Yūrei Ōkoku in the hopes of living togather as a happy couple. She later got a job as a pharmacist due to her experience in poison removal. Synoposis In Progress... Powers and Abilities Hand to Hand Specialist: 'Despite being retired from the Stealth Force, Sui-Feng still retains her knowledge of close combat scenarios. Relationships 'Akisame Sui-Fengs relationship with her husband is unlike any other relationship she has had in the past. As her first "boyfriend" Sui-Feng was clueless as how to court Akisame. A good example would be when she bought him a wedding ring on their first date. Later on their relationship became more intimate, such as when Akisame hugged Sui-Feng on the night of Yoruichi's funeral, which she repaid him with a kiss. She is often hard on her husband, criticizing his laid back and quiet nature. She also criticizes him for going to great lengths to please her, as she wants him to use more of his efforts in helping others. Despite this, she loves Akisame greatly. Behind the Scenes/Trivia *She has way more powers than this I know, but I don't feel like putting all the updated stuff. *The two pictures were made by ashegray winds and HinataSenpai, respectivley. Quote(s): In progress...